Jack Frost
(x2 attacks) (usually) |airattack=N/A |armor=3 |range=2 |sight=7 |cooldown=22 }} Lieutenant Jack Frost is the Terran protagonist in StarCraft: Insurrection. His avatar is the same as the Firebat. Biography Frost was a former officer and Firebat in the Brontes IV Colonial Militia, at the age of 38 by the time that StarCraft: Insurrection takes place. "Having written the book on colonial warfare," Frost was a competent commander who retired from the Confederate militia after experiencing undisclosed atrocities in the name of justice.Milner, Lesley (1998). Insurrection (manual). Aztech New Media. However, upon the Zerg Incubus Brood invasion of the Brontes system Frost was recalled into duty by Marshal Bill Constantine in order to put down an insurgent threat from the Ghost Atticus Carpenter. He was later conscripted by the Council of Inquiry to lead the newly formed Hammer Strike ForceInsurrection. Aztech New Media. Terran campaign, mission 6: “The Call of Duty” (in English). 1998. but walked out after being ordered to kill innocent colonists. Frost, with the help of Black Morgan, fled to the city of New Dresdin with the colonists to prepare a resistance to the Hammer. After defeating the Hammer's assault on the city, Frost personally infiltrated the Council's stronghold with Black Morgan's assistance and sabotaged their nuclear silos in the hope that with the Council destroyed the Hammer conduct its original duty of protecting the colonists rather than slaughtering them. The result was that the corrupt Council was all but destroyed by its own nuclear missiles, but the Hammer commander, Tsuname, instead appointed himself Governor of Brontes IV and declared martial law. Frost returned to New Dresdin with Morgan and was joined by Charlie Vane and a small group of Hammer forces who were now disillusioned by being forced to kill innocents. New Dresdin had been infested by the Zerg in the time Frost's militia had been at the Council, but the combined effort of both the Hammer renegades and the militia quickly recaptured the city. Frost's forces then turned back to the threat from Carpenter's Fist of Redemption, launching a daring assault on their primary base. However, the militia soon learned that the Tsuname was in league with the rebels as Hammer forces began to fight alongside Carpenter's troops. The militia still fought on, successfully destroying both the Fist of Redemption stronghold and the Hammer forces, as well as a Zerg hive cluster in the area. Tsuname was killed in the battle. Frost, Vane and Morgan returned to New Dresdin to rebuild the city. The respite in the combat would not last long: the lingering Zerg presence just outside New Dresdin drew a Protoss task force under the command of Edullon to the area. The militia allied with Edullon's troops, destroying the remaining Zerg. Frost's militia proceeded to help Edullon free her father, Demioch, from FoR forces. Whilst the Vanguard of the Seventh Fleet engaged the Zerg forces (and occasionally surviving colonial militia groups) across the planet, Frost mounted an attack on the new Carpenter Brood with the assistance of both Demioch and Edullon, as well as Vane and Morgan. Whilst successful in destroying what was thought to have been the heart of the Carpenter Brood they were unable to locate and eliminate Carpenter. However, Frost's forces soon came under full scale assault by Syndrea's vanguard, commanded by Aedus/Xerxes. The vanguard was searching for the renegade Edullon and although they met defeat the colonial forces were scattered. As a result, the main Zerg attack force quickly destroyed the majority of the militia within hours of the defeat of the Seventh Fleet vanguard and successfully infested Black Morgan with a tracking parasite. Black Morgan managed to group with Frost but inadvertently led the Zerg to them after being subtly infested. After several close escapes Frost decided to go to Andraxxus in order to find out who the Zerg were using to follow their movements. Accompanied by Vane and Morgan, Frost met with Andraxxus, Edullon and Demioch but once again the Zerg had followed them, using the opportunity to eradicate the core of the Seventh Fleet and the surviving Terrans. Overrun by the Zerg, Frost deliberately detonated the fuel tanks on his armor, killing both himself and his immediate attackers. Game Unit Frost was always portrayed as a particularly powerful Firebat. His exact statistics varied from mission to mission; the above statistics are the ones he was assigned most often. Trivia Jack Frost's portrayal as a Firebat is ironic, considering that his name comes from the elfish creature Jack Frost, who personifies winter in Viking folklore. References Frost, Jack Frost, Jack Frost